Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Studies have examined the possibility of applying photocatalytic air purification within the context of standard home or commercial air systems. Several of these studies have focused on providing the photocatalytic action at or near the typical filter stage with largely motionless air. The physical reason for the use of largely motionless air is that long dwell times may be needed for random air action to bring sufficient particles into sufficient contact with the photocatalyst to neutralize significant amounts of pollutants.